herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkwoman (Young Justice)
Shayera Thal (alias: Hawkwoman) is a superheroine and member of the Justice League. She is a Thanagarian and is married to Hawkman. Appearance Hawkwoman's most distinguishing features are the giant wings on her back. She wears a costume matching colors with Hawkman's, but lacking most armor. She also dons a golden breastplate, leaving the top of her torso bare, and a black skirt with dark red plating. Her arms were wrapped in black and dark red cloth, with extra padding around the shoulders. She also wears knee-high greaves. Her helmet is less elaborate than Hawkman's, featuring only two brown wings facing outward. It allows her red hair to flow out the back. Her primary weapon is a large spiked mace, made of Nth metal. History 2010 Fireworks -'' she arrived with the other Justice League members, to help secure Blockbuster. Herself, Hawkman, Captain Atom and Green Lanern (Hal Jordan) flew away with Blockbuster. ''Revelations - ''She helped in fighting off one of Poison Ivy's mutated plants, and later arrived with the others to arrest the Injustice League. ''Agendas - ''Hawkwoman attended the Justice League conference, discussing their expansion of pf the League, and particularly agreed to Wonder Woman's suggestion of adding more female members. ''Usual Suspects - ''she was present during the induction of Atom, Icon, Red Arrow, Doctor fate, and Plastic Man. ''Auld Acquaintance - ''She unknowingly became a slave to The Light (due to the Starro-Tech), and had welcomed Vandal Savage aboard the Watchtower with a silent kneel of obedience. While under their control, she and five others were sent to Rimbor, where they went on a 16-hour rampage, warning them to beware of the Justice League and Earth. Klarion summoned Hawkwoman and the other six back to the base and knocked out Black Canary with her mace. She later fought Robin and Wolf, but was pinned down by the latter, allowing Robin use a cure-tech on her. '''2016' Happy New Year - ''Hawkwoman appeared with the Justice League, after Gamma Squad rescued the hostages from the Kroloteans. ''Alienated - ''Because of the 16-hour rampage on Rimbor six years ago, Hawkwoman and the other five Leaguers traveled to Rimbor to defend themselves in the High Court, although Hawkman personally chose to accompany her, so that she wouldn't have to face it alone. ''War - ''The Thanagarian silently watched on, as both Superman and Icon try to prove their innocence. ''Endgame - ''They were found guilty and were taken away, she glanced in her husbands direction for a few seconds. After the High Court found out the truth behind those events, the charges against them were dropped and was sent free, during their trip home, she and the others witnessed Vandal Savage's message about Earth being off-limits to alien invasion. Hawkwoman and the others eventually return home, only to find Mount Justice in ruins, and was informed by Aqualad that the crisis has passed, but not without loss. '2018' Gallery Justice_League.png|The Justice League voting for the new members Thanagarian.png|Hawkwoman and Hawkman 0a78ebb599e6b32d3ace332393707aa8.jpg|Hawkwoman fighting liga-da-justica-presa.jpg Hawkowman as she arrives.jpg Trivia * She is voiced by Danica McKeller. Her first speaking role was in ''Agendas, where she and Black Canary agree to Wonder Woman's suggestion of adding more female members. * In the episode Failsafe, she and her husband were referred to as The Hawks. *This is Hawkwoman's first animated appearance, bearing the name Shayera Thal. Category:DC Heroes Category:Justice League Members Category:Big Good Category:Spouses Category:Female Category:Superheroes Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Lawful Good Category:Possessed/Brainwashed